La Nostra Spada
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ketika namanya mulai dielukan mereka, ia baru sadar betapa mengancamnya dunia mafia. — alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Dinding putih dengan jendela-jendela raksasa setinggi langit-langit yang berhiaskan tirai putih transparan tidak sekali pun menarik perhatiannya. Kedua mata peridot itu hanya terfokus pada ujung lorong yang kini ditelusurinya dengan sebuah urgensi yang amat sangat.

Orang-orang berpakaian parlente yang berkeliaran dalam lorong yang sama melirik sosoknya yang kini hampir dapat dikatakan berlari sebelum kembali menekuni kegiatan mereka sebelumnya—berjalan pergi atau menatap keluar jendela untuk bertanya-tanya apa arti hidup.

Ia menavigasi langkahnya dan berbelok ke lorong yang lain. Tudung jaketnya jatuh ke punggung, menampakkan surai keemasan yang menarik lebih banyak mata untuk memandangnya—menatap sosoknya yang sudah lama berlari. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya ketika merasakan banyak tatapan menusuk punggungnya dalam kekuatan tembus pandang.

Inilah mengapa ia benci dipanggil ketika dirinya sedang berada di halaman bagian utara, melatih keahliannya menembak dalam jarak jauh yang masih belum juga sempurna, karena ia harus menembus hampir satu _mansion_ hanya untuk kembali ke tempat mereka memanggilnya.

Alasan lain mengapa Yamanbagiri Kunihiro benci dipanggil ketika dirinya sedang berada di halaman bagian utara _mansion_ Mezzaluna adalah, biasanya ia dipanggil untuk bekerja. Dan pekerjaannya, sebut saja, bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Ah, tapi tidak ada pekerjaan yang menyenangkan dalam dunia mafia, iya kan?

.

.

 **La Nostra Spada** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

An **alternate universe** fanfiction with **typo(s), mentions of blood, suicides, homicide,** and **possibly out of character** story.

Read at your own risk.

.

.

"Ah, kau orang terakhir, kan?"

Yamanbagiri mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan sebelum mengangguk cepat untuk mengiyakan. Menaikkan kembali tudung jaketnya ketika mata semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu memperhatikan sosoknya yang berdiri di depan pintu ganda yang terbuka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, semuanya lengkap," pemuda dengan rambut hijau tua yang menutupi salah satu matanya itu berkata lagi—Nikkari Aoe, Yamanbagiri baru dapat mengingat namanya setelah beberapa saat—dan mengangguk singkat. Senyumannya, yang terus-terang saja membuat Yamanbagiri ingin meninju sesuatu saking mengesalkannya, terkembang lagi.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu, jumlahnya enam, termasuk Yamanbagiri, mengangguk.

Mereka semua kemudian bergerak keluar dari ruangan. Yamanbagiri sesungguhnya tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, namun toh, pekerjaan mereka—pekerjaannya, hanya ada tiga jenis, jadi mungkin mereka akan melakukan satu dari tiga jenis pekerjaan itu, tentu saja.

Membersihkan mayat, menutup mulut orang-orang dalam berbagai cara, menyuap walikota atau gubernur dengan uang; kira-kira hari ini apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Yamanbagiri menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah mengikuti sosok-sosok berjas yang mendahuluinya.

Biarpun ia sudah cukup lama tenggelam dalam dunia mafia, ia masih belum terbiasa. Mezzaluna _Famiglia*_ —tempatnya bernaung sekarang, jauh lebih besar dan lebih kompleks daripada yanglainnya. Mungkin karena mereka termasuk ke dalam _Famiglia_ berpengaruh.

"Omong-omong, mengapa Mutsunokami membunuh pejabat itu? Bukankah ia adalah koneksi kita dengan pemerintahan?" salah satu sosok berjas di depan Yamanbagiri berbisik kepada temannya. Mata peridot Yamanbagiri dengan otomatis terfokus, mengikuti pembicaraannya.

Oh, jadi hari ini mereka akan membersihkan mayat. Agaknya kali ini mayat seseorang yang penting dalam dunia politik. Ah, tetapi, Yamanbagiri pernah ditugaskan untuk membersihkan mayat seorang menteri sebelumnya, jadi ini sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Normal malah.

"Jika aku tidak salah dengar, pejabat itu hendak memutuskan kerjasama. Tetapi kau tahulah, pejabat-pejabat seperti itu, sebelum mereka menerima tawaran kerjasama mafia, mereka selalu ingin tahu semua tentang keluarga itu hingga ke akar-akarnya. Bisa dibilang ia tahu _terlalu_ banyak tentang kita. Jadi mau tidak mau harus dimusnahkan," temannya balas berbisik, suaranya hampir tenggelam dalam langkah kaki. Yamanbagiri masih mendengarkan.

Yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk. Salah satu dari empat orang itu lalu bersuara lagi, "Tetapi bukankah itu aneh? Biasanya yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh orang seperti itu adalah Iwatooshi, bukan? Mengapa mendadak Mutsunokami?" tanyanya, penuh akan rasa heran.

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Boss? Jangankan yang dipikirkan, melihat wajahnya saja kita belum pernah," celetuk yang lain. Agak terlalu keras untuk dapat dikatakan sebagai bisikan. Beberapa kepala yang tengah berkeliaran di tempat yang sama menoleh ke arahnya, tatapan mereka menyerukan lebih banyak kata daripada mulut mereka.

Nikkari yang semula berjalan beberapa langkah dari mereka berbalik. Senyumnya miring ke kiri, kentara sekali agak terlalu dipaksakan. Yamanbagiri berjengit, ia berani bersumpah mata sewarna keemasan itu berkilat sekali, penuh dengan ancaman tanpa suara, berbahaya.

"Tujuan kita tidak begitu jauh. Tetapi berhubung helikopter yang satu lagi sedang digunakan Shokudaikiri, kita hanya bisa menggunakan satu. Salah satu dari kalian harus menggunakan kendaraan lain," Nikkari mengibaskan sejumput rambut panjangnya yang jatuh di bahu kembali ke punggung. Suaranya berubah menjadi satu yang menyebalkan, lebih menyebalkan dari senyumannya. Jika senyuman Nikkari membuat Yamanbagiri ingin meninju sesuatu, maka suara Nikkari yang ini membuat Yamanbagiri ingin mematahkan leher seseorang.

 _Kalian_ , heh. Yamanbagiri memutar bola matanya. Kentara sekali Nikkari tidak ingin menjadi salah satu yang harus pergi dengan transportasi lain. Bahkan di antara anggota berstatus sama, masih ada saja hal-hal yang menyangkut otoritas seperti ini—walaupun secara teknis Nikkari sesungguhnya adalah bawahan langsung _consigliere**_ mereka. Jika ada apa-apa, memang Nikkari yang selalu dipanggil terlebih dahulu oleh sang _consigliere_ ; namun pada dasarnya status Nikkari dan Yamanbagiri sama, _iya kan?_ —tetapi siapalah Yamanbagiri, berkomentar seperti itu. Toh, dirinya hanyalah anggota rendahan, yang wajahnya tak akan diingat setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Namun tidak apa. Yamanbagiri menarik tudungnya agar menutupi mata. Ia tetap ingin menjadi seseorang yang _nameless_. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan menghadangmu di dalam mafia yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dunia politik. Status adalah segalanya, namun nama adalah nyawa. Semakin terkenal namamu, semakin besar kematianmu diharapkan oleh _Famiglia_ lainnya.

"Aku saja," Yamanbagiri angkat bicara, mulai tidak sabar dengan acara melempar pandang yang tidak juga selesai di hadapannya. Mata semua orang dengan cepat beralih kepada Yamanbagiri, beberapa membesar karena tampaknya mereka lupa ada Yamanbagiri di sana.

Sebelah alis Nikkari naik—Ah, tunggu. Hanya ada satu alis Nikkari yang terlihat dengan mata telanjang, jadi soal apakah ia menaikkan salah satu atau dua alisnya, itu adalah misteri.

"Heee, baiklah. Kau tahu kan, _mansion_ pertama dekat Plaza? Itu tempatnya, langsung masuk saja. Kami akan menemuimu di sana," Nikkari berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Empat orang mengekor, beberapa mencuri pandang lewat bahu mereka untuk melirik Yamanbagiri.

Yamanbagiri menghela napas ketika punggung kelima orang itu akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu kendaraan apa yang dapat ia gunakan untuk pergi ke sana. Dan sesungguhnya Plaza itu cukup jauh dari _mansion_ Mezzaluna jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Jadi pilihan Yamanbagiri sekarang hanyalah bus umum, mobil, atau—

Suara raungan mesin menarik perhatiannya—kasar dan keras, bukan sebuah mobil pastinya. Mata peridot itu beralih ke jendela lorong yang terbuka, jatuh langsung ke halaman depan yang dihiasi dengan sosok-sosok berjas sama sepertinya, namun bukan itu fokus Yamanbagiri.

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah tampannya ketika matanya menangkap kendaraan sempurna yang bisa ia gunakan. Dicengkramnya sisi kusen jendela dengan kedua tangan, satu ancang-ancang, dan Yamanbagiri melompat dari lantai tiga diiringi dengan seruan "Hei, kau!"

Semua orang dalam radius dua puluh meter menoleh ke arah Yamanbagiri, berpasang-pasang mata menatap dalam pandangan penuh tanya, "Bukan, yang duduk di motor. Bolehkan kupinjam itu?" Yamanbagiri menunjuk sepeda motor hitam yang terpakir tak jauh darinya.

"Kau akan membawanya kemana?" pemuda dengan rambut cokelat yang mengendarai sepeda motor itu melepas helmnya—Yamanbagiri mengenalinya sebagai salah satu dari para _hacker_ , Ot ... Oto ... Otegine?—bertanya ketika Yamanbagiri sudah dalam jarak pendengaran.

"Membersihkan," satu kata, dan pemuda itu melempar helm ke arah Yamanbagiri.

* * *

Yamanbagiri sampai di tempat tujuan sebelum helikopter yang membawa rekan-rekannya sampai. Pagar _mansion_ itu terbuka untuknya, sepertinya _mansion_ ini sudah dikuasai oleh Mezzaluna, karena Yamanbagiri dapat melihat sosok-sosok berjas berkeliaran di perimeter.

Setelah memarkir motor Otegine dan melepas helmnya, Yamanbagiri turun dari motornya dan mengecek lingkungan di sekitarnya. Tenang, terlalu tenang. Bahkan angin pun menolak untuk bernyanyi di tengah musim semi yang cerah ini, seolah ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi.

Pintu masuk _mansion_ itu sudah terbuka, jadi Yamanbagiri masuk saja.

Tidak sulit untuk tahu dimana Tempat Kejadian Perkara, karena bentuk _mansion_ juga sesungguhnya hanya itu-itu saja—lorong panjang dengan jendela-jendela, pintu ganda, ruang rahasia; yang terakhir cuma candaan internal, tetapi Yamanbagiri curiga Mezzaluna punya satu atau dua. Yamanbagiri menghela napas sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor sang korban.

Ruangan itu luas, lantainya dilapisi dengan karpet merah berbulu yang sepertinya sangat halus bila disentuh, dindingnya dilapisi dengan _wallpaper_ warna pucat dengan gambar sesuatu yang menyerupai batang tumbuhan. Di sudut kiri ruangan terdapat dua lemari kaca berisi buku, sedangkan di sisi kanan pintu tempat Yamanbagiri berdiri terdapat meja kopi rendah dan dua sofa yang berhadapan. Yamanbagiri dapat melihat kudapan dan teh yang masih mengepulkan asap putih samar di atas permukaan meja kayu yang mengkilap, sepertinya ketika sang empu rumah diserang, ia tengah beristirahat atau semacamnya.

Tepat di hadapan pintu, terdapat sebuah jendela besar berbentuk persegi yang memanjang dari langit-langit hingga ke lantai. Di depan jendela tersebut, menghadap ke sini, adalah sebuah meja kerja. Yang kini tengah diacak-acak isinya oleh sesosok pemuda berjas hitam.

Yamanbagiri tidak mengenalinya. Tidak banyak anggota Mezzaluna _Famiglia_ yang berambut cokelat tua, apalagi yang berantakan tak karuan seperti sosok yang masih juga tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sepasang iris sewarna hazel milik orang itu menyipit ketika membaca kertas demi kertas yang tertumpuk di atas meja, seolah tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Bisakah kau buat seolah ia bunuh diri?"

Yamanbagiri tidak berjengit, tetapi ia tetap terkejut. Orang-orang biasanya mengabaikannya dan terkadang melupakan eksistensinya—mungkin karena ia lebih banyak diam dan selalu mengenakan tudung jaket. Tetapi bayangannya memang lebih tipis dari orang biasa pada umumnya, dan Yamanbagiri lebih suka menjaganya tetap demikian. Tetapi untuk dapat menyadari Yamanbagiri tanpa melihat, orang ini punya bakat, tidak seperti orang kebanyakan.

Yamanbagiri memakai sarung tangannya dan memperhatikan korban mereka hari ini—korban yang harus ia bersihkan dan harus diatur seolah baru saja membunuh dirinya sendiri, seperti perintah pria muda berambut cokelat tua itu.

Korban mereka adalah seorang pria, umurnya kepala tiga barangkali, mungkin juga wajahnya memang terlihat tua. Rambutnya cokelat terawat, disisir ke belakang, mata birunya terbuka lebar, ekspresi yang tertera di wajahnya tak lebih dari rasa horor dan ketakutan. Pedang masih menancap di tubuhnya, darah masih mengalir dari lukanya, membentuk genangan cairan merah berbau amis yang tak akan mengering dalam waktu dekat di atas karpet bulu mahal.

Tusukan tepat di jantung adalah satu luka yang hampir tak dapat Yamanbagiri utak-atik. Jika seandainya ke tengah sedikit saja, Yamanbagiri menghela napas lagi sebelum mulai bekerja. Pedang terlalu panjang untuk digunakan sebagai alat bunuh diri, apalagi pedang dengan dua mata khas Eropa seperti ini. Sesuatu yang lebih kecil, Yamanbagiri bergumam pelan, "Belati."

Tetapi dimana ia dapat menemukan belati?

Ini adalah rumah seorang pejabat. Pejabat kaya, tepatnya. Pistol dan amunisinya mungin bisa ditemukan untuk perlindungan, tetapi luka tembakan jauh berbeda dari luka tusukan. Jika Yamanbagiri pikir lagi, belati terlalu kecil untuk luka yang dibuat oleh pedang bermata dua.

Suara baling-baling helikopter berdengung dari halaman depan, diikuti suara seruan banyak orang yang terendam. Alih-alih memecah konsentrasi, suara baling-baling itu malah memberi Yamanbagiri sebuah ide, "Pisau dapur," atau pisau daging, apalah. Semua rumah pasti punya, kan? Tak terkecuali rumah seorang pejabat kaya yang diam-diam bekerjasama dengan mafia.

Yamanbagiri menarik pedang yang masih menancap di dada sang korban untuk mengecek selebar apa luka yang dibuatnya, sebelah alisnya naik ketika menyadari bahwa pedang itu sangat berat, lebih berat dari pedang biasa—pedang bermata dua memang berat, tetapi tidak seberat ini, Yamanbagiri tahu karena ia juga pernah memegang sebuah pedang bermata dua.

Iris peridot itu tanpa sadar melirik pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang masih bergelut dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Menyadari keberadaan Yamanbagiri tanpa melihat _dan_ membunuh seseorang dengan pedang yang lebih berat dari yang biasanya, orang ini punya lebih dari sekedar talenta untuk menjadi seorang mafia biasa.

Mungkin dia seorang petinggi Mezzaluna? Itu bisa menjelaskan mengapa Yamanbagiri tidak pernah melihatnya dan talenta membunuhnya. Yamanbagiri sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti mengapa, namun anggota Mezzaluna yang berstatus mulai dari _consigliere_ memang tidak pernah menampakkan wajah mereka pada anggota _Famiglia_ rendahan seperti dirinya. Kecuali mungkin anggota rendahan kepercayaan untuk mengantarkan pesan kepada bawahan lain mereka seperti Nikkari Aoe.

Yamanbagiri berjongkok untuk memeriksa selebar apa luka yang dibuat atasannya, memastikan ia tidak menginjak genangan darah agar tidak membuat bekas yang merepotkan. Luka sang korban tidak lebih dari limabelas senti, berarti pisau daging terlalu lebar. Toh, pasti di dalam dapur ada lebih dari satu pisau kan?

Ketika Yamanbagiri kembali dari dapur dengan membawa pisau yang dirasanya cocok, Tempat Kejadian Perkara telah dipenuhi rekan-rekannya. Beberapa sudah mulai membersihkan genangan darah dan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa di sekitar mayat. Senjata pembunuhan yang asli sudah disingkirkan. Yamanbagiri mendekat dengan hati-hati dan melumuri pisau yang ia temukan dengan darah korban sebelum menancapkannya kembali.

Dibimbingnya tangan sang korban ke gagang pisau dan diaturnya agar kedua tangan itu menggenggam gagang pisau dengan longgar. Setelah puas, Yamanbagiri melirik wajah sang mayat yang penuh dengan teror sebelum menutup kedua mata biru itu dengan sapuan tangan.

Yamanbagiri menghela napas ketika memastikan semuanya sudah beres. Dipandangnya mayat itu sekali lagi sebelum dialihkannya pandangan ke arah— _mungkin_ —atasannya yang masih juga bergulat dengan kertas-kertas di atas meja yang sesungguhnya bukan mejanya sendiri. Ia jelas-jelas mecari sesuatu, tetapi apakah sesuatu itu, Yamanbagiri tidak tahu.

Pemuda dengan iris hazel itu sudah memisahkan kertas-kertas itu dalam dua tumpukan. Satu tumpukan jauh lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya, dan sepertinya masih akan bertambah tinggi.

Yamanbagiri mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela. Tanpa sadar, pikirannya berkelana.

Namun imajinasinya terpotong ketika sebuah kilauan benda menarik perhatiannya. Mata peridot itu menyipit sedikit, berusaha memperhatikan benda yang berkilat-kilat di atap menara yang menghadap ke arah _mansion_ ini—tepat ke arah jendela kantor ini, tepat di belakang punggung pemuda berambut cokelat yang bergelut dengan kertas-kertas itu.

Yamanbagiri sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk tahu apa artinya.

Pemuda dengan jaket bertudung alih-alih jas hitam itu berlari ke depan dan meraih belati yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya dalam satu gerakan cepat yang agak tergesa, ia melompati meja, melayang melewati kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk rapi dan mengibaskan bilah belatinya ke depan. Suara denting nyaring antara dua besi terdengar, suara pecahan kaca menyusul kemudian. Yamanbagiri mundur untuk menghindari beling yang berterbangan.

" _Sniper_ pada arah jam dua belas!"

Kilatan cahaya yang terpantul pada sesuatu di atas karpet menarik perhatiannya, Yamanbagiri membungkuk untuk memungut peluru tersebut, berusaha mengenali senjata jenis apa yang digunakan sang _sniper_.

"Senapan PDSHP 12.7×108mm," peluru itu menghilang dari tangan Yamanbagiri, berpindah ke tangan pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang tidak dapat berhenti menyeringai ketika mata hazelnya memperhatikan peluru tersebut dengan ketertarikan yang amat sangat, "itu senapan mahal, bahkan jarang ada yang menjualnya di pasar gelap," lanjut pemuda itu, sembari melempar peluru tersebut sebelum menangkapnya kembali dalam satu kibasan telapak tangan.

"Hey, aku sebenarnya tahu ada satu yang bersembunyi di situ, tetapi terima kasih! Reflekmu sangat cepat!" pemuda itu beralih ke Yamanbagiri, menepuk bahunya dengan sikap santai, seringainya berubah menjadi cengiran—satu yang terlalu polos untuk dimiliki seorang mafia.

Yamanbagiri tidak bergerak.

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu secara pribadi. Yah, aku tidak pernah melihat semua orang di Mezzaluna secara pribadi, sih. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah melihatmu, dalam konteks benar-benar tidak pernah, mengerti, kan?"

Namun ekspresi heran itu kembali berubah menjadi senyuman cerah secepat kedipan mata, "Ah, tapi terlepas apakah kau baru atau tidak, kau hebat! Aku tidak tahu ternyata aku memiliki anak buah sepertimu!" ia meniup sejumput poni yang jatuh menutupi matanya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya, masih tersenyum cerah seolah senyuman itu permanen.

"Aku Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki! Aku _consigliere_ , tetapi jangan sungkan denganku ya, haha!"

.

.

 **Essere continuato**

.

.

* _Famiglia_ : Keluarga. Biasanya digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan keluarga mafia.

** _consigliere_ : Salah satu posisi di dalam mafia, bawahan _capo_ , secara teknis berarti _adviser_.

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo, halo, semua~ Azu kembali membawa AU yang menghantui Azu selama beberapa saat, mafia!AU! Azu sudah punya plot ini selama beberapa saat sebelumnya, dan karena masih kebawa La Cosa Nostra, bisa dibilang referensi Azu masih berada di _history_ [?], jadi yep! Dan terus-terang La Nostra Spada ini sebenarnya adalah nazar jika Azu berhasil mendapatkan Kogitsunemaru, ahahaha. Haha. Ha.

Jika ada yang mau tahu, judulnya jika diartikan adalah 'Our Sword', berhubung Azu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bahasa italia, jadi itu adalah hasil yang ditunjukkan oleh google translate. Sengaja memakai awal 'La' agar bisa berima dengan fanfict lain kami yang berjudul La Cosa Nostra yang artinya 'Ours'.

Oh, iya sebelumnya, sama seperti La Cosa Nostra, fanfict mafia!AU dari fandom Kuroko no Basket kami, Azu (dan Aru, haha) menirukan mafia ala Katekyou Hitman Reborn, minus _deathperation flames_ dan struktur _famiglia_ mereka, jadi pastinya ada banyak hal yang meleset dari yang beneran, dan plus Azu juga gak pernah lihat mafia beneran, haha, orz.

Oke, oke, kembali ke topik. Inti dari chapter satu ini adalah, Yamanbagiri adalah anggota Mezzaluna _Famiglia_ dan bisa dibilang berperan sebagai salah satu dari kacung-kacung[?] yang kerjanya membersihkan mayat, menghilangkan barang bukti, dan pekerjaan sepele lain.

Omong-omong soal pejabat yang dibunuh oleh Mutsunokami, Azu sengaja tidak gunakan nama, jadi Azu serahkan semuanya kepada imajinasi pembaca~ Tenang saja, semua karakter memiliki peran, namun besar-kecilnya peran mereka, mari lihat saja di chapter berikutnya~ Btw, soal Mutsunokami, ini pertama kalinya Azu nulis dia berbicara kayaknya ya? Ahahaha.

Soal pairing dan sebagainya, bisa dibilang Azu akan sebisa mungkin membuat ini bersih dari pairing, walaupun Azu gak janji, uhuk.

Omong-omong lagi, fanfict ini akan sangat slow-pace. Azu sengaja karena mafia-mafiaan begini itu bagi Azu (dan Aru lagi) sangat ribet, dan Azu berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak meninggalkan plot-hole. Jadi yep, ini akan sangat sangat slow-pace.

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


	2. Chapter 2

Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki adalah seorang _consigliere_.

Ia sudah ada sejak Mezzaluna _Famiglia_ hanyalah keluarga mafia yang sering dihina. Ia sudah berdiri sejak Mezzaluna _Famiglia_ baru memiliki anggota yang dapat dihitung dengan jari. Ia sudah menyandang gelar anggota Mezzaluna sejauh yang ia ingat—sejak kapan? Ah, ia lupa.

Yang pasti, Mutsunokami sudah ada sejak lama, bahkan sebelum para _capo_ direkrut—yang membuat Mutsunokami bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya tidak juga naik pangkat, tetapi ya sudahlah—ia menyaksikan orang datang dan pergi, keluar dan masuk, mencoba membunuh dan dibunuh. Ia menyaksikan Mezzaluna _Famiglia_ perlahan naik ke atas tahta dunia bawah.

Ia menyaksikan pergantian pemimpin. Ia bahkan menyaksikan Shishio, salah seorang _capo_ Mezzaluna yang merupakan orang kedua dari yang paling muda di dalam _famiglia_ , tumbuh besar menjadi seorang remaja setelah dipungut dari jalanan oleh boss mereka yang terdahulu.

Intinya, Mutsunokami sudah cukup lama ada di dalam _famiglia_ , sehingga wajar baginya mengenal satu dan setiap wajah yang berkeliaran di dalam _mansion_ mereka; satu dan setiap atas maupun bawahan, satu dan setiap orang yang berjalan menelusuri lorong basis mereka.

Oleh karena itu, tak sulit baginya untuk menyadari fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat Yamanbagiri Kunihiro hingga sang pemuda menyelamatkan kepala Mutsunokami dari peluru.

.

.

 **La Nostra Spada** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

An **alternate universe** fanfiction with **typo(s), mentions of blood, suicides, homicide,** and **possibly out of character** story.

Read at your own risk.

.

.

Di dunia ini, hanya satu hal yang Mutsunokami benci dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

 _Paperwork_ : laporan tertulis untuk boss terkait misinya, kertas-kertas pemberitahuan yang harus ia tandatangani secepatnya, laporan ini-itu terkait kerjasama eksternal dan urusan luar _famiglia_ lainnya, biodata-biodata pejabat yang harus ia hapalkan, dan lain sebagainya.

Mutsunokami membenci semua itu dengan seluruh hati dan emosinya.

Oleh karena itu, tidak janggal baginya untuk datang ke kantor pemimpin Mezzaluna secara langsung untuk menceritakan satu dan setiap misi yang berhasil ia selesaikan. Toh, semua orang sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangannya, malah sang boss yang menyuruhnya berbuat demikian setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha berkutat dengan tulisan acak-acakan yang ditulis dengan sangat tidak niat milik Mutsunokami. Lisan lebih cepat dan jauh lebih mudah.

Namun ketika sang _consigliere_ membuka pintu ganda yang membatasi kantor atasannya dengan lorong, ia dikejutkan dengan tiga sosok tambahan yang berdiri di tengah ruangan sembari menghadap pemimpin Mezzaluna di dalam sana. Membuat kantor luas yang penuh dengan alat kerja dan _hiasan_ senjata itu menjadi sedikit lebih ramai dari yang biasanya.

"Yo, Mutsu!" Shishio melambaikan tangannya dari tempatnya berdiri agak di sudut ruangan. Sepasang iris cokelat tersembunyi di balik rambut pirang yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan, tatapannya berbinar akan rasa riang.

Mutsunokami membalas sapaan Shishio dengan cengiran yang hampir identik. Kendati Shishio adalah atasannya, mereka berdua tak begitu menyukai formalitas. Apalagi seharusnya, Shishio yang lebih menghormati Mutsunokami berhubung sang _consigliere_ sedikit lebih tua.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu kembali, Mutsunokami," Kogitsunemaru mengerjap, terkejut.

Mutsunokami tertawa, suaranya membelah keheningan dalam melodi yang menenangkan dan sarat akan keceriaan. Iris cokelat tuanya menutup dalam geli, dan cengirannya melebar lagi.

Yang ironis mengingat pekerjaannya bukanlah satu yang dapat diceritakan dengan riang.

"Mereka membiarkanku menyetir," suara Mutsunokami dipenuhi dengan nada jahil.

Sejenak, Kogitsunemaru tampak tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sang _consigliere_ , namun kemudian, ia mengerti. Mutsunokami adalah salah satu dari manusia yang diberkati kemampuan untuk menyetir hampir tanpa suara—yang agak janggal karena pernahkah kau mendengar Mutsunokami tertawa? Membahana. Menyaingi tawa salah satu _capo_ mereka.

"Bagaimana misimu? Kau berhasil membunuhnya?" suara kalem Heshikiri Hasebe memecah keheningan. Mengembalikan pembicaraan yang semula berbelok dari yang seharusnya.

Mutsunokami mengangguk, ekspresinya berubah sedikit, menjadi satu yang terlihat lebih serius. Kendati binar-binar di dalam matanya tidak juga mati. "Sudah dibersihkan juga, seharusnya Nikkari sudah membiarkan para wartawan masuk sekarang," jelasnya, santai.

Hasebe mengeluarkan gumaman menyerupai persetujuan dari dalam tenggorokannya, "Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari target baru agar kita tetap dapat ikut campur di dalam pemerintahan," pria muda dengan iris sewarna lembayung senja itu mengelus dagunya, menoleh ke arah Kogitsunemaru, "Ada saran?" tanyanya. Pertanyaannya menggantung di dalam ruangan.

"Yah, kau tahu, orang yang dapat diajak kerjasama atau mudah diancam," Kogitsunemaru menjawab setelah keheningan yang lama. Suaranya hanya sedikit lebih keras dari detak jam.

"Mutsunokami, kau adalah orang yang punya datanya. Coba kau katakan siapa orang yang dapat diajak kerjasama atau mudah diancam?" Hasebe bertanya dengan cepat, tak berhenti untuk mengambil napas, membuat Mutsunokami mengira atasannya itu sedang bernyanyi _rap_.

Sang _consigliere_ mengeluarkan suara dengung dari tenggorokannya, mata cokelat tuanya nyalang selagi ia berpikir keras. Berbagai wajah dan nama berkelebat di dalam pikirannya, dan salah satunya membuat Mutsunokami menjentikkan jarinya, "Yang mudah diajak kerjasama sudah beraliansi dengan kita, dan yang mudah diancam hanya tinggal satu orang."

Hasebe memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar basa-basi Mutsunokami, "Siapa?"

Cengiran tersulam di bibir Mutsunokami. Namun tidak selebar dan secerah yang sebelumnya; malah jauh lebih gelap dan jauh lebih berbahaya. "Akashi Kuniyuki. Ia memiliki dua adik, Hotarumaru dan Aizen Kunitoshi yang dapat kita jadikan bahan ancaman. Kudengar ia punya semacam _brother-complex_ seperti pemimpin Fragola, jadi kurasa tak sulit mengancamnya."

Sebuah persetujuan tertulis di udara, tanpa suara, tanpa kata.

"Shishio," sosok terakhir yang duduk di kursi akhirnya berkata. Suaranya penuh karisma dan penuh akan seribu satu rahasia. Panggilannya membahana, menggema dalam sepinya suasana.

"Boss," jawab Shishio, punggungnya menegak sedikit.

"Pergilah ke tempat Akashi Kuniyuki dan berilah ia ucapan selamat datang," sang pemimpin berujar, memainkan jemarinya yang pucat dan kontras dengan helai-helai rambutnya. Sekilas, tak ada yang salah dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan, namun anak buahnya lebih dari tahu maksudnya. Hening sebelum sang atasan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bawalah seseorang bersamamu, tetapi jangan Iwatooshi. Aku ingin memberinya misi lain."

Shishio mengangguk patuh, "Apakah lebih baik bila aku membawa seorang dari bawahanku?"

Sosok yang duduk di kursi itu mengeluarkan suara dengung dan tenggorokannya, sepasang iris sewarna langit malam mengintip dari balik rambut sewarna bayangan, "Silahkan," katanya, selagi sebuah senyum tipis lalu terbentuk di wajahnya yang melawan laju cahaya.

"Oh! Kalau kau mau membawa bawahanmu, aku merekomendasikan Si Pirang, Shishio!" celetuk Mutsunokami dari tempatnya di dekat pintu, yang seolah siap untuk melarikan diri.

 _Capo_ yang lebih muda menoleh ke arah Mutsunokami, mengerjap. "Si Pirang?"

Shishio adalah seorang atasan yang baik dan benar, ia hapal dan tahu semua bawahannya. Jika disuruh memberikan deskripsi singkat, pemuda itu bahkan lebih dari mampu untuk membuat sebuah essai panjang lebar tentang bawahannya sendiri. Jangankan bawahannya sendiri, ia bahkan hapal anggota _squad_ yang dipimpin oleh Mutsunokami dan _capo_ ketiga.

Dan Shishio yakin seratus persen hanya dirinya yang berambut pirang. Baik di dalam _squad_ -nya, ataupun di dalam Mezzaluna _famiglia_. Kecuali bila yang dimaksud Mutsunokami adalah pirang platina. Itu juga hanya Kogitsunemaru yang punya, dan Kogitsunemaru itu atasannya.

"Iya, Si Pirang! Orang yang sepertinya di antara umurku dan Shokudai. Rambut pirang, mata hijau, yang selalu memakai tudung entah kenapa. Dia datang membersihkan barusan, berarti anak buahmu, kan? Dia menghentikan peluru seorang sniper loh! Aku tidak tahu kau punya bawahan sehebat itu!" Mutsunokami berseru dengan bersemangat, matanya berbinar gembira.

Shishio bertemu pandang dengan Hasebe dan Kogitsunemaru.

"Memangnya ada orang yang berambut pirang selain Shishio?" Kogitsunemaru bertanya.

"Eh? Kenyataannya ada kok, aku juga belum pernah melihatnya sih," Mutsunokami menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, pikirannya kembali melayang ke sosok yang ia temui.

Hasebe tidak berkomentar, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Belakangan ini kita memang merekrut beberapa orang, sayangnya yang melihat semua rekrut baru itu adalah Ishikirimaru karena aku harus mengurus beberapa hal. Mungkin Si Pirang ini rekrut baru."

Terdengar gumaman persetujuan dari tiga sosok lainnya. Sementara sang pemimpin lagi-lagi tak bersuara. Hasebe menyatakan hal itu sebagai lampu hijau untuk terus berbicara, "Kau bilang Si Pirang ini menghentikan peluru? Dengan apa? Kekuatan super?" tanyanya. Karena terus-terang saja, kalimat yang digunakan Mutsunokami terdengar seperti orang ini menghentikan peluru dengan kekuatan super yang hanya dimiliki oleh pemeran utama di _film_.

Mutsunokami tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hasebe, "Bisa jadi! Dia menghentikannya dengan belati, gerakannya sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari Iwatooshi," jelasnya, singkat.

Dan untuk berkata bahwa semua orang tak tertarik adalah sebuah salah paham.

"Kau bilang dia berambut pirang?" Shishio bertanya. Menarik perhatian Mutsunokami.

"Hmm? Yep! Dia berambut pirang. Tetapi tidak sepirang rambutmu, agak lebih pudar," sang _consigliere_ menggesturkan tangannya ke arah rambutnya sendiri sebagai visualisasi yang sesungguhnya tak membantu sama sekali. Tetapi toh, semua orang sudah lama terbiasa.

"Dimana kau terakhir melihatnya?"

Dahi Mutsunokami berkerut, "Aku yakin aku melihatnya naik motor. Dan setahuku, yang memiliki motor seperti itu hanya Otegine. Mungkin sekarang ia ada di dekat ruangan Otegine?" nada suara Mutsunokami semakin lama semakin menjurus ke dalam sebuah pertanyaan alih-alih pernyataan.

Tetapi sosok Shishio sudah lama menghilang. Sepasang pintu ganda mengayun terlupakan.

"Mutsunokami, kau bilang ia menghentikan peluru dengan belati?" tampaknya yang tertarik dengan sosok yang diceritakan Mutsunokami tidak hanya Kogitsunemaru dan Hasebe saja.

* * *

"Pirang? Ah, maksudmu, Yamanbagiri?" Otegine memutar kursi komputernya agar ia dapat menghadap Shishio. Sepasang iris sewarna kecokelatan terlihat suram di bawah monitor komputer raksasa yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut. "Ia meminjam motorku tadi pagi. Kurasa sekarang ia ada di halaman bagian utara? Biasanya ia selalu di sana," lanjut Otegine lagi.

"Namanya Yamanbagiri?" Shishio memiringkan kepalanya. Nama yang terdengar sangat asing, mungkin spekulasi Hasebe bahwa Yamanbagiri adalah anggota baru itu benar.

Otegine mengangguk, "Yamanbagiri, dengan satu 'g' di tengah," katanya, tak membantu.

Tetapi Shishio tetap berterima kasih dan menavigasi langkahnya menuju halaman bagian utara _mansion_ Mezzaluna. Sama seperti halaman bagian selatan yang disulap menjadi tempat latihan menembak, begitu pula dengan halaman bagian utara. Namun tak banyak orang ingin datang ke sana karena jalur yang diambil harus lebih jauh daripada halaman bagian utara.

Karena itu, mudah bagi Shishio untuk tahu yang mana Yamanbagiri, karena hanya ada satu sosok di tengah halaman. Sedang membidik papan, pistol di tangan kanan, dan belati di tangan kiri. Ia tak mengenakan jas, hanya sebuah jaket hitam yang kedua lengannya digulung.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro menarik pelatuk. Tak ada suara yang keluar berhubung perendam suara masih terpasang pada ujung moncongnya. Timah panas melesat keluar dari pistolnya, menembus papan—lebih ke kiri dari yang diinginkan Yamanbagiri, tidak tepat di tengah.

Tetapi lumayanlah, Yamanbagiri menurunkan ujung pistolnya sedikit, lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Setidaknya kali ini, pelurunya tidak lagi nyasar ke batang pohon terdekat.

Shishio menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Yamanbagiri tak bergerak, melangkah maju untuk menyapa. Berhenti seketika ketika moncong pistol itu kini terarah ke arahnya, bersama dengan sepasang iris perisot yang menyipit seolah berusaha mengenali siapa dirinya.

Senyum sang _capo_ mengembang sedikit. Dan pemuda itu menaikkan kedua tangannya dalam gestur menyerah.

"Yamanbagiri, kan? Aku Shishio, _capo squad_ dua—tepatnya atasanmu. Aku punya permintaan untukmu. Bisakah kau turunkan pistolnya sekarang? Leherku gatal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Essere continuato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo! Selamat pagi/siang/malam, kapan pun anda membaca ini! Terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu La Nostra Spada chapter dua yang entah kenapa sangat pendek tetapi ya sudahlah.

Azu akan menjelaskan bentuk Mezzaluna yang mulai ketahuan sedikit. Hanya sekedar memperjelas, karena nanti di chapter berikutnya, bentuk Mezzaluna akan kembali dibahas lebih lengkap. Intinya, Mezzaluna itu terbagi menjadi tiga _squad_. Satu _squad_ dipimpin oleh seorang _capo_ **dan** seorang _consigliere_. Shishio adalah _capo squad_ dua, alias _squad_ tempat Yamanbagiri bernaung(?) sedangkan Mutsunokami adalah _consigliere squad_ tiga, yang _capo_ nya masih berusaha Azu sensor sekuat tenaga bersama dengan _consigliere squad_ Shishio.

Tiap _squad_ memiliki tugas masing-masing, _squad_ Mutsunokami, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, kerjanya berhubungan dengan kerjasama eksternal dan urusan di luar _famiglia_. Sedangkan pekerjaan _squad_ Shishio akan dibahas lebih lanjut, biarpun di chapter satu sudah ada beberapa _hints_ , ufufufufu~

Peran Hasebe dan Kogitsunemaru sengaja Azu sensor, begitu juga dengan identitas pemimpin Mezzaluna, walaupun dari nama _famiglia_ saja sudah kelihatan jelas siapa, uhuk. Ishikirimaru juga sudah disebut, begitu juga dengan Iwatooshi. Sisanya akan mulai muncul perlahan, ww.

Terima kasih kepada **Unknownwers** yang sudah mereview! Azu harap anda suka chapter ini!

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
